This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Balance shafts have the purpose of compensating mass forces and mass torques arising in internal combustion engines. With specific engine types, for example with in-line engines having four cylinders, such balance shafts are used pair-wise, with the balance shafts rotating contrary-wise at double the crankshaft speed. The balance shafts as well as the components journaling them are subject to high load due to the high speed so that the stability of balance shaft units is of great importance.
Balance shaft units having a housing and such balance shafts or balance shaft pairs are generally known. Known balance shaft units which withstand the high loads and nevertheless reliably compensate the mass forces and mass torques which occur are, however, undesirably complex and/or expensive in installation. This in particular applies to balance shaft units which have a housing part with at least one bearing section, which is closed in the peripheral direction and is made in one piece, for the journaling of the balance shaft in the housing. The one-piece design of the bearing section of the housing part admittedly provides good stability of such a balance shaft unit; however, the installation of the balance shaft in the housing is complex and/or expensive. Similar problems result with comparable assemblies which can also be used outside the automotive sector, i.e. very generally with assemblies which have a housing part with at least one bearing section closed in the peripheral direction and made in one piece and at least one rotating component which is journaled in the bearing section.